List of Delcore City Hurricanes
Location Delcore City is the capitol and largest city in Delkraneiysia. While most storms don't make contact, some of them do. They are organized by year, starting in 2000. Most landfalledf as a tropical storm, but we did definitely get some pretty nasty storms here on the shore. Our basin is like the Pacific. Theres a main tract that all the storms follow, however, some do break out of it and effect land. This is rare, but does happen. An average of 2 storms come within 50 miles of the coast per year. 2000s 2000- Abby- Hit Delcore City at peak intensity of 90mph, doing many millions in damages, but everything remained in tact, and took only a few days repair. Bruce- Hit Delcore City also at peak, but only at 70mph, doing even less damage, but still a few days repair. Hurricane Mitch- Landfalled just outside of DC, but still close enough that Mitch caused some somewhat extensive damage. Took about 2 weeks to repair. Mitch, however was not retired. 2001 None Tornado Year 2002 NONE! 2003 Elisa- Tropical Storm that brushed the shores with some wind and rain. Nothing really happened in terms of damage. Omandi- Struck Delcore City with great force, as a Cat 4 storm, Omandi caused over 400 billion in damages, and was the worst natural disaster since 1958. 2004 NONE! 2005- Daniel- Small tropical storm, did some small damages, mainly to roofs and trees. short term power losses Elsa- Another weak storm, Hit DC as a C2, with 100mph winds. Again did minimal damage, Mainly flooding. The city was in normal operation in only 2 days. Justino- Small impact, Still enough to do damage to roofs. Again the city was under normal operation in less than 2 days. Justino hit with C1 force winds. 2006- Juan- Tropical Storm, barely any impact. Only some short term power losses and downed trees. 2007- None to report. There were a few remnant lows that hit after being degraded to tropical or subtropical depressions. 2008 Lido- Small storm, hit after C4 peak, however, it impact was very small, so the name was not retired. 2009 Frances- ' Hit hours after peak intensity of 180mph. Frances made a devastating landfall in DC with winds of about 145mph. There was plenty of damage, and well built houses suffered incredible damage. Many residents were forced to live in hotels, motels, casinos, schools, etc until houses could be fixed. Some residents built campsites and tents in their yards for the period of time, till houses were fixed. 2010s 2010- ''None! 2011- None! 2012- Paul- What once was a C5 storm, Paul battered Delcore City as a strong tropical storm, or low end C1 hurricane. Paul battered the city days before the impending landfall with very furious waves and deadly rip currents. Paul killed a total of 13 people in injured hundreds. Paul even delayed the start of school by 2 weeks. 2013- None! 2014- Georgie- Small storm, Not much impact. Hit with 50mph winds. Some power losses. Justine- Cat 2 impact with 100mph winds. Many things were damaged, but not destroyed. Only roof and siding damage was reported along with downed trees and power lines. 2015 None! 2016- Ida- Hit as a Remnant Low. Only 30mph winds were reported. Ida was retired due to hitting offshore islands as a C4, a few days prior to landfall. 2017 Cally- Hot with 80mph winds, Cally caused 16 deaths, and about 42 injuries. Cally turned last minute and caused widespread chaos, as nobody could prepare. The damage estimate was about 30 million. Irving Irving while not going over DC, It still came close enough to list. Irving slammed New York, Delcore City's neighbor city. It hit as a tropical storm. Little damages. Paulette- Another no true impact kind of storm, Paulette was close enough to list. Paulette only brought in some moisture from the ocean south of DC, and drove in some wind and rain. The only affecting effect was the flooding. Taylor- While Taylor wasn't listed as a hurricane, it was producing 80mph winds when it reached 250 miles south of Delcore City. Taylor hit DC the next day, in late October with 70mph winds. Minimal damage occurred. 2018- Charlie- Hitting with C2 intensity, Charlie did considerable damage to homes and forests. There was flooding for about 3 days. Other than that, everthing was good. repair time was only a few days. Fredrick- brought tornadoes to the city. Some severe winds and plenty of rain. Flooding was also a concern. '''Henry- Made a C4 landfall on Delcore City, causing well built homes to collapse and flood. Citizens were once again in hotels and such for the next few days, and reconstruction took about 5 weeks. Uma- Uncommon fall hurricane that formed in the Delkran sea, and entered the city from the north. Uma hit the city only as a tropical storm, producing 40mph winds. Damage was minimal. 2019- Debby- Hitting as a devastating Category 4 hurricane, which was eventually upgraded after the storm completed, to a Cat 5, having 160mph winds. Debby caused most homes to be in ruins and most roads were impassible for days. Many people were stranded in flooded streets with no home. The water eventually receded and reconstruction began once more. The city is back on track for normal operation. About 2 months later, most homes are rebuilt and families are coming back to the city. Debby was the storm that caused city officials to make a protocol that required stone foundation and stone surrounded basements. This is so when more monsters arrive, their basements will be more capable of housing the family for the next rehabilitation. Season in Progress Category:Delcore's Category:Hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical storms Category:Fictional basins Category:Includes fictional hurricanes